


Waste of Time

by BiddiBiddiJJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Draco get's burned bc he's a hoe, Kinda, M/M, Not for fans of Draco, This is tagged as Major Chacter Death because Harry DESTROYS Draco, and Harry don't play that, don't worry no one actually dies, draco bashing, no one dies, read this part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiddiBiddiJJ/pseuds/BiddiBiddiJJ
Summary: Draco has been cheating on Harry, and Harry decides to let him know how he feels in the middle of The Three Broomsticks with a lot of people watching. One of which happens to be Skeeter.





	Waste of Time

Harry smiled down at his mug of butterbeer as he sat at a booth seat in The Three Broomsticks. Across from him was his longtime rival and boyfriend of three months Draco Malfoy, nursing a bottle of firewhiskey. Outside, the streets were busy and full of people drifting in and out of various shops, children laughing excitedly and tugging on their parents robes for candy or various other gifts. Harry’s smile softened as he gazed at the scene, but the moment of peace was shattered by Draco’s impatient throat clearing. 

 

He turned, gazing into bored molten silver eyes, and was suddenly reminded of the reason for this surprise trip to Hogsmeade. Harry hummed and took a drink of his butterbeer and watched as Draco rolled his eyes, as if there were so many things he’d rather be doing than enjoying the scenery with his boyfriend.

 

Harry wasn’t quite sure how to start the conversation. It isn’t easy telling someone that you know they’re cheating on you. Then again, it isn’t finding out either. Draco took a drink of his firewhiskey and raised an eyebrow, staring at Harry as if telling him to get on with it already. Harry supposed he wouldn’t quite beat around the bush, and opened his mouth to begin but was halted when Draco held up a single finger in the universal sign for “hush” as he leaned over and checked his phone, a device that had been introduced to the wizarding world soon after the defeat of Voldemort. 

 

It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes as he waited for Draco to finish texting whichever girl of the week he decided to flirt with. As soon as he was done, he turned to Harry with a charming smile “Sorry, love. I’ve got to go. Duty calls.” Draco made to stand up, but Harry was a step ahead as he whipped out the elder wand and stuck Draco to his seat, then summoned his wand. 

 

Draco’s indignant shout caught the attention of a few of the customers, including one Rita Skeeter. Harry hummed. Oh, this was going to be good. Draco glared at Harry, anger turning his molten silver eyes to steel, and Harry rolled his own as another flick of the elder wand had Draco’s lips snapping shut with an audible click. By now, everyone had turned to see what was going on with the boy-who-lived and his shiny new boyfriend.

 

“I don’t know when you thought this shit wasn’t worth prioritizing or at least giving my ass a heads up so I can continue with the way I use to be.” Harry leant back, rolling his eyes once more. “I don’t know when you changed it up on me but i could’ve swore i never got the text,” Harry held up his own phone, a new model created in part by Hermione, Fred and George that was a nice green fading into black. “I could’ve planed this shit accordingly, i hate to nag and I hate to stress. Cause I haven’t been up on my regular shit, and if i wanted to unblock a couple numbers we could do this.”

 

Harry grinned, setting his phone down on the counter and picking up his butterbeer. Draco’s anger was gone, replaced with confusion and a hint of anxiety as the rest of the bar listened in on the conversation intently, with Skeeter’s hands flying as she rushed to write down every detail of the interaction. 

“But I heard that ain’t how you get your man back,” Harry ran his hand through his hair and laughed after taking another drink. He set the mug down then leant forward, tone serious as he stared Draco down. “So, anything you’ve got to say now probably gonna be the time to say it.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked as Draco attempted to say something. “Mmm, I would like a fucking break down, when were you planning on fucking telling me,” 

 

Harry sat up and used his right hand as a counter to tick off the names of the girls he had caught Draco cheating with. “That ever since we been talking you been on your jealousy, but in the meanwhile you been talking to Penelope and Heather and Alicia and Stephania and Melanie.”

 

He watched with a mute sense of satisfaction as Draco paled with every girl he listed. Harry let silence fill the air as he took another sip of butterbeer then leant over and snatched the bottle of firewhiskey. “You text at 3 in the morning, and you misspell my name,” He said conversationally, as if he hadn’t just exposed Draco in front of an undisclosed amount of wizards and witches alike. “You’ve slept with half the kids at Hogwarts, and most of them think you are lame.”

 

“You said that with me, it’s different and you’re not that big of a dick, and if you disappear it’s cuz you’re  _ busy _ , not cuz you’re with some other chick.” Harry examined the bottle, leaning his head on his palm as he resolutely ignored Draco’s presence for the time being.  

 

“I seem like you’re perfect target, like i’ve been lonely for too long. You think I haven’t had sex in forever, and i’ll admit that you’re not wrong,” Harry ignored the red staining his cheeks at that admittance and cleared his throat as a few chuckles filled the air. “But, I would rather have no one than this crap. Let me reaffirm, i wouldn’t touch your dick if i’d been poisoned, and the antidote was in your sperm.” 

 

Harry finished off the rest of his butterbeer then stood and walked over to Draco’s side of the booth. “My self-esteem isn’t low enough to date you, well it was, but it’s not quite there. If you didn’t get the message, I know you’re cheating on me with five other muggle girls, Draco. This was just my very nice way of saying that i’m absolutely done with you. My stuff is already out of the manor, I had Dobby move when we left. If you need me, I’ll be with the Weasley’s.” 

 

With that, Harry upturned the expensive drink over Draco’s neatly combed hair and dropped the blonde’s wand into his lap. Without another word he turned and left, the sound of his apparition filling the air moments later. Shakily, a pale face Draco reached for his wands, cancelled the spells Harry had cast, and fled the scene. 

___________________________________________________________________

 

A few days later, Harry woke up to rambunctious laughter as it filled the burrow. Grumbling, the boy climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to see what everyone was so excited about. Ron was the first to spot him, and the redhead quickly grabbed his friends hand and dragged him over to the kitchen table, where everyone, Hermione and Fleur included, was pouring over the latest installment of the Daily Prophet. As soon as he read the headline, Harry joined everyone in their laughter. 

 

**BOY-WHO-LIVED DUMPS SLEAZY BOYFRIEND: LITERALLY**

Underneath the headline, the image of a smug Harry pouring Firewhiskey on an stunned Draco’s head played on loop. Ron, Fred and George high fived him, while the girls gave cheers of approval. 

 

“Nice, mate! Remind me to never get on your bad side, cuz that was downright vicious!” Ron crooned, setting off another round of joyous laughter. Harry’s phone buzzed, and Harry knew it was Draco, asking for forgiveness. He ignored it and instead offered to help Molly with breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is technically a song fic
> 
> This story was inspired by two songs, Waste of Time by SnowDaProduct and Self Esteem by Garfunkel and Oates. I own neither of these songs, the lyrics were just used for proper destruction of one Draco Malfoy. I also do not own Harry Potter, as we are all aware. 
> 
> I really suggest giving both of the lovely gals above a listen if you like the song, but warning- The only things they have in common is that they were both written by females and they're dissing a guy. Don't listen to Waste of Time if you hate Rap/Hip-Hop (hip hAP) 
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY that's all i have to say lmao. Also, this isn't for Draco fans, or sensitive ones. I am a Draco Fan, and i'm the one that wrote it soo. I mean, it's a little late for that, heh.


End file.
